


Only Destiny Can Save Us Now

by Emrys_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is understanding, BAMF Lancelot, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), BAMF mordred, Good!Mordred, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin gets hurt, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), SCRYING, The Knights are supportive, arthur is not an asshole, good!Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King
Summary: How they ended up like this, no one knew, but none were all too miffed. Ambushes and kidnappings lost the element of surprise by the tenth time.As usual Arthur, Merlin and the Knights were out on a patrol. This time however, they were joined by an adamant Morgana who refused to stay behind when she heard of the recent attacks in the Woods and a Guinevere who seemed just as determined to protect her friends in the lower towns.And following the weekly routine, they were ambushed and kidnapped. Nothing new.Except, oddly enough, it was not in search of the King of Camelot, nor was it an endeavour for ransom.They were looking for someone else.They were looking.....for Emrys.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 576





	Only Destiny Can Save Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. I don't even know what this is but....go ahead.
> 
> Also, rated teen and up 'cause there's kinda graphic violence.

How they always ended up in situations like these, Merlin would never understand.

They were on a patrol hunting for the cause of the recent handiworks of Death, who was making her unwelcome self comfortable in the depths of the Darkling Woods. The people from the lower towns, and Merlin, of course, visited the Woods to gather herbs, firewood and other necessities, but within the last week all who ventured in failed to return for days till their mangled, bleeding bodies were found on the outskirts of the Kingdom.

.

Merlin mentally berated himself, he should have been more careful. More alert. Instead he had let himself get distracted by his gloom ridden thoughts. The prospect that more people he cared for were meeting their untimely ends one after the other and that he was failing in his duty to protect them caused his heart to ache. He always felt regret, even for the smallest, most insignificant death. Whether he was directly or indirectly responsible for it the guilt still ate away at him, though he didn't show it on the surface.

He guessed it was the only reason he still considered himself human....he could feel. 

Sometimes he wished he couldn't. His emotions and sensitivity were something he was once always proud of, but now it caused him too much pain. He couldn't help but feel that if he had done more then maybe he could've saved all those people. He yearned for a final moment with their departed souls, so he could ask for their forgiveness of his failures.

And now, as per routine, they were stuck in some underground dungeon, chained to the wall and waiting for their captors to show themselves.

Merlin felt a searing pain fill him and he frantically glanced around. And froze.

He recognized the druidic symbols instantly. These were magic binding cuffs, too strong for him to break free of. Luckily the cuffs were draining him slowly, giving him time to think.

'What to do? What to do?' He thought.

How did their captors know of his magic. He craned his neck to peek at the others.

The rest too, like him, were cuffed to the wall, spread like a cross.

Their cuffs had the markings as well. It was a precaution then.

Morgana and Mordred seemed to be struggling with their own waning magic while Lancelot looked concerned for the three magic users. Unable to do anything while your friends were in pain was a horrible feeling.

Merlin heard Arthur yell in frustration as he pulled against the cuffs to no avail. The others seemed to have given up on escape as of yet.

The pounding of heavy boots sounded from in front of them and Merlin's head snapped towards the door, instantly regretting it as the world swam before his eyes. It was only then that he noticed the massive clear sheet of glass, a mirror, in which he saw himself hanging off the wall, blood dripping from a wound on his temple.

They waited in tense silence as the footsteps grew louder. The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal a man, about their age, with messy blond hair and dirty clothes. But despite his appearance the man seemed to be confident as he spoke,

"He is one among you, I know of this. I just need to know who." He muttered the last part to himself as he walked around slowly, inspecting each member of their party.

Arthur, being King, decided to speak up. "And who is it that you speak of?" He added as much authority into his voice as he could muster from his place on the wall.

"Emrys." The man crooned gleefully.

"Who?" It was Leon.

The man looked at him loftily. "As expected of a Knight of Camelot. You wouldn't know who Emrys was and you wouldn't concern yourself with him either. Emrys is the most powerful magic user to walk the Earth. He harnessed the powers of the elements as a mere child and his power grew steadily through the years. He can burn down a kingdom with a single muttered spell and destroy a whole army with a snap of his fingers."

"And that is a power I wish to possess."

At this, Merlin not-so-discretely rolled his eyes while Morgana, Mordred and Lancelot tried to stifle the laughter bubbling within them.

"What makes you think he would be one of us?" Arthur asked, genuinely baffled. A sorcerer amongst them. Nonsense.

The man just ignored the King's query as he continued to scrutinize the figures hung up on the dungeon wall.

"Who are you? And what makes you think you can control the magic of Emrys, good sir?" Morgana asked teasingly.

Arthur's eyes widened at his sister's tone and he glared at her in an attempt to shut her up.

"Oh how rude of me." Said the man, feigning remorse. "I am Conrad, my lady. As for harnessing Emrys' magic, these cuffs you have been bound with are magic binding with the strongest spells. Two weaknesses of an immortal - Weapons forged in a Dragon's breath and cuffs that bind their life source....their magic." He smirked deviously.

Merlin paled. He could already feel the work of the cuffs, the weakening of his mind and body, the constricting of his wind pipe. He needed to think of something....and fast.

"Now let's see shall we. I will cast a truth spell on you and you will tell me who you think is the strongest. Emrys knows he is the mightiest among you and the cuffs will make his mind succumb to my will and spell." Conrad stated.

He mumbled a quick incantation and Merlin felt himself go numb with it's effects within seconds.

Their captor first stepped up to Arthur.

"Ah, the Once and Future King. Who to you is the strongest here?"

"Leon." Came the instant reply. 

It was true. Leon had trained Arthur in his own skilled swordsmanship and to Arthur, Leon was the most powerful.

As Conrad moved forward, asking Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Gwen, the answer was the same - Arthur. Their captor seemed to be losing his patience and interest with every mutter of 'Arthur', but on his arrival at Lancelot his eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Who is it, Sir Lancelot? Who is the strongest?"

Lancelot was fighting the spell, tossing his head to the side and glaring at Conrad. Until his eyes met Merlin's fleetingly. In that brief moment of contact Merlin had conveyed the message to him loud and clear.

Do not fight the spell.

"Merlin!" He yelled out, resistance finally failing him.

The others stared on in shock. Merlin?

Arthur looked at Lancelot's enraged expression and Merlin's nonchalant one, jaw unhinged in bewilderment.

"Oh? The serving boy? Now isn't this interesting." Conrad drawled, gliding over to Morgana.

"Merlin." She said.

"Merlin." Said Mordred.

And as Conrad reached Merlin, his eyes lit up like candles.

"Who is the strongest?" He whispered, face inches away from Merlin's own.

"Me." He whispered back, indifferently.

.

"Aha!" Conrad exclaimed as he turned to the mirror, arms outstretched. He shouted another spell followed by, "Show me Merlin. Show me Emrys."

The mirror rippled as Arthur, the Knights and Gwen watched in awe and horror. There, instead of the sheet of glass, was a battlefield painted red. Plumes of smoke and fire rising as thousands of soldiers marched. Marched in a direction that seemed to be towards Camelot.

Arthur trembled in the grasp of the cuffs as he continued to watch. It felt like his mind had cleared and he could finally see the world. The truth.

And now he felt rage.

.

Thousands of soldiers marched towards Camelot. With its tyrannical King dead, Camelot was weak and defenseless. Easy to annex.

But as they marched on, they failed to notice the figures looming well beyond Camelot's borders, making their way towards them.

Lancelot marched with pride, hair whipping around in the wind, seemingly unimpressed by the large numbers of the incoming troops and unbothered by his lack of armour or weaponry. He even had the audacity to yawn. 

The Knights looked at their brother in arms in confusion, but turned their attention back to the scene before them, knowing their questions would soon be answered.

Beside him Mordred skipped happily, as though excited by the advancing battalion. In his hands he gripped the most beautifully carved bow the others had ever seen. But as they marveled at his weapon Gwen gasped as she saw, from amidst the shadows of the hood of his cloak, eyes that bled golden. Magic.

Alongside them Morgana glided across the battlefield, skirts ripped at the front to ease her movement as her black tresses billowed around her. She was enveloped in a white light and her eyes coloured themselves molten. In her nimble fingers she twirled an ornate dagger that Arthur recognized as the one he had gifted her, though now it emitted an eerie blue glow.

But nothing was as staggering as seeing Merlin, the epitome of might as he walked in front of the others, now rid of his usual reds and blues. His black shirt stuck to his body and the lack of its sleeves revealed the arms toned from ten years of hard labour and heavy duty in the Castle and otherwise. His hands were spread at his sides, sparking with magic, and with every step he took magic seemed to pool at his feet. 

Gone was the fool who stumbled over air. This was a leader and a man of power. The most powerful sorcerer to walk this land.

This was Emrys.

Behind those who Arthur once though of as trusted companions loomed the threatening and massive figure of the Great Dragon, gold scales glimmering in the dimming light of the setting sun. He heard a low growl manifest from somewhere within the ginormous beast as it barred its teeth. How the advancing soldiers had not turned on their heels and fled at the sight baffled the young King.

Merlin raised an arm, signaling for the others to remain where they were as he disappeared and reappeared before the enemy warriors. "I am Emrys, High Lord of the Druids and defender of Camelot. If you wish to remain in the world of the living then turn your backs on this fruitless quest for Camelot's destruction, for I will ensure your deaths if you take a step further. Make your choice." Said Merlin, voice rich and resonating through the battlefield.

"Never." Spat their enemy's leader. "We have loyalties, just as you have your own. We will fight and we will kill your little Princeling!" And with a raging battle cry the army of mortal soldiers charged at the solitary figure that stood in their path.

Merlin gazed at them pitifully as they ran at him, weapons drawn. Sadness pooled in his eyes as he spoke, 

"So you have chosen."

Arthur sucked in a sharp breath when he saw that his servant's beautiful eyes, once clear skies, now held drops of the sun. 

Merlin rose into the air, glowing a dangerously dark shade. The ground shook violently and split clean in the middle, swallowing a large number of the soldiers. The heavens seemed to cloud over in fury, thunder clouds rolling in and bolts of lighting flitting through them.

.

"What the hell is going on here?" Arthur hissed, seething with a fury that Merlin hadn't seen since Arthur banished a Council member who had taken advantage of him because of his 'lowly status'. 

Once, it had been in his defense. Now that rage was directed at him.

"Arthur I-" Merlin tried to explain.

"No, no. You haven't seen it all yet young King," Conrad said, sensing the tensions running free between King and servant.

.

With a raging battle cry Morgana, Mordred and Lancelot charged at the remainder of the soldiers who seemed adamant on having Arthur's head despite their fallen comrades. Or maybe they wished to honour their passing by fulfilling their cause.

As Lancelot ran forth a shadow engulfed him and he emerged from it in complete armour of black steel, his mount a mighty beauty. A mare twice the size of any ordinary horse with a leathery midnight hide rode straight into the onslaught as her master raised his blade and brought its gleaming tip onto their enemy.

Morgana steadied herself on the still trembling ground and the dagger in her hand floated beside her. With a quick muttered spell the single dagger multiplied and surrounded her. She raised her arm and brought it down beside her as though commanding an execution. The many ornate blades followed the command, slicing clean through the layers of steel, leather and flesh, and obeying the witch.

Morgana and Lancelot shared a quick glance and she smirked, drawing twin blades from the air and turning to a few soldiers who had deemed it wise to attempt on her life. Lancelot leaped off his steed and charged into the amassing army. The slicing of his blade through the thick metal of the armour was audible, for the sword was magically enhanced, of course, and its abilities rose higher than the usual sharpened steel. His mare too, seemed to be enjoying herself, trampling all who arrived in her path.

Mordred drew his bow back an let loose and arrow, straight through the heart of an enemy soldier. His eyes flashed gold and the arrow never stood its mark, instead travelling through a whole line of the enemy. He disappeared, reappearing before another to stab and behead before disappearing once more to shoot from an aerial view. After dispatching a number of enemy soldiers the young druid turned to Merlin, as though seeking his approval. 

The raven haired warlock simply stared at the boy before breaking out into a kind smile, knowing how the youngling looked up to him and how much that single smile would mean to him.

Merlin then turned to the incoming warriors but made no move, he just looked to the skies. Confused, many soldiers too searched the skies. That was until they heard it. 

Thud. 

Thud.

The rhythmic thudding of heavy wings from over head threw the soldiers into chaos.

A few of those in the stone dungeon froze as they recollected the events that lead to the similar beating of wings. Their eyes gleaming with terror, they stared on ahead into the mirror where the massive figure of the Great Dragon scorched the soldiers. His scales shimmering in the heat of the flames that licked the horizon, the dragon roared, a mighty sound that sent tremors through the bodies of all who's ears bore witness to it.

.

In the cold, musty dungeon, Lancelot and Mordred refused to meet the gazes of their friends. Morgana and Merlin's own however, were as sharp as steel. They had fought this battle with their limited numbers, they would not cower from their friends.

.

There was chaos. 

Mordred swiftly rid the battlefield and the enemy of many of its soldiers while Morgana and Lancelot used the absolute power on their side to wreak havoc on the poor souls who felt compelled to make this fruitless journey to Camelot. 

The dragon wrought destruction in his path and the soldiers scrambled and scuttled around like mice in his wake, bodies aflame. 

Merlin seemed to simply survey the scene below him and it dawned on the others that if he willed it, this meaningless battle would end with a snap of his fingers.

Arthur recognized his servant's stance as the one he himself always bore when he inspected his knights in training. A chill ran down his spine when he realized, with awe and slight fear, that to his sister, servant, two knights and the Great Dragon, this was just a training session. 

A battle like this, that would probably have Camelot's best on their knees, meant nothing to them. Merlin seemed to tire of the scene playing out before him and his eyes flashed gold, a gold that resembled the colour that emblazoned the Pendragon crest. Bolts of lightning struck the remaining soldiers and the others fled, too afraid to look behind at the threatening cruelty unraveling on the ground.

After all had calmed, the battlefield was restored to its luscious state with magical assistance. Tress and shrubs grew unnaturally and the once bloodied ground now resembled a picnic spot.

"The Battle of Camlann approaches with every passing day, but I think we're all ready?" Merlin said, his tone taking on a playful lilt. It shocked everyone that someone like Merlin could show such nonchalance after the carnage he had just caused.

"Born ready." Morgana replied as they made their way back to Camelot and The Great Dragon took flight to return to wherever.

.

Once again the group was left staring at a gleaming mirror, but this time their gazes were trained on the four they thought were their friends. Who they thought they could trust.

Only Arthur, who seemed to be deep in thought, payed them no mind. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that they were being held captive and chained to the wall. Their captor was no where to be seen.

Arthur remembered the sorrow he had seen in Merlin's eyes when the soldiers refused to heed his warnings, and though his demeanor seemed cheery when they returned, his eyes were still the same sad ones. Arthur knew that Merlin felt regret for all those who had died, that he wasn't someone mindless evil sorcerer who felt no remorse in taking a life.

Arthur considered his fathers words, the words he had been raised on. 'All sorcerers are evil' 'Those who consort with the evil that is magic do not deserve mercy' 'Magic and its users are the filth of the world that we will strive to rid her of'.

Arthur had learned long ago that not all his father said was true. He had seen magic used for menial tasks like chores, growing crops and even to heal and protect. There were lies that he was yet to forgive his father for, even after death. But it wasn't only Uther and Gaius who had lied to him, it would seem.

Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot and Mordred.

They were all liars. They all took him for some sort of monster who could not be reasoned with. They didn't trust him. 

It hurt. It all hurt.

For once, Arthur was grateful for the shackles that bound him. It allowed him to think before taking a rash course of action.

Magic, according to Uther, his father who he still loved despite everything, corrupted the very soul of all those who used it. It was a vile, evil thing that could be used only to manipulate and destroy. 

But here those who were wielding it were none other than his sister, who he loved, his two knights, who he also loved.....and Merlin.

Merlin was a whole different matter. The word 'love' would not come close to describe how strongly the young King felt for the serva- the sorcerer. Arthur was smitten with him. Besotted. And much, much more. 

For a split second thoughts of Merlin having enchanted him flurried through his mind, but Arthur was quick to rid himself of them. Logical as they may be, Arthur was not ready to go down that road yet.

He soon realized that it wasn't even the magic that was the main focus of his anger and woe. It was the fact that none of them trusted him. Not one of them. 

He had always thought that his Knights and himself shared a brotherly bond. That he and Morgana, being siblings, would be rid of secrets between them.

He had always been open with Merlin, told him everything, let down his guard around him. He had thought - he had hoped - that Merlin too, felt the same. 

Guess he was wrong.

All of a sudden their captor burst back into the room, a delighted expression on his face. He muttered a quick spell and then they were alone in the dungeon. 

Just Arthur, Merlin and Conrad.

"The others' magic would make it difficult to concentrate." He said simply before disappearing once more.

Arthur stole a glance at Merlin, who looked on calmly. As soon as their gazes met however, panic and fear grew in them. The sight hurt Arthur more than words could describe.

"You've lied to me all this time." He said, disappointed.

"I didn't want to Arthur. I swear." Merlin pleaded.

"But you did Merlin, everything was a lie."

"No Arthur. How can you even say that. Just because I never told you about my magic doesn't mean that we weren't friends and it doesn't mean that I didn't trust you. I would've told you eventually, I just needed time."

"Oh yes, because ten years weren't enough. Merlin just admit that you never really trusted me and I was a fool to have opened up to you, hoping that maybe I had a true friend!" Arthur burst.

"I am your friend, Arthur. But what would you have had me do. Just walk into your chambers and say "Hey, Arthur, guess what? I have magic, no, wait, scratch that. I am magic. I am the human embodiment of the one thing you have been raised to loathe and the one thing your father, who you love so much, has sworn to eradicate." Or maybe after your father died, how about this. "Hi, remember the evil thing that killed both your parents and has tried to kill you multiple times, yeah I am its incarnate." Is that what you want." Merlin was panting by the end of his outburst.

"I understand. But Merlin you said so yourself. Magic has taken the lives of both my mother and father and I have almost lost my life to it too. And the Great Dragon, Merlin. I saw you with that beast. You said I had killed it. You lied about that too, because that's all you do." Arthur looked defeated and heartbroken and if it weren't for the cuffs, Merlin would have been compelled to pull his King into a tight embrace. 

"You think I wanted to lie to you? I have been ingrained with the fear that if my magic was ever to be revealed I would die immediately. That Uther would kill me without consulting the fact that I was a child. That fear still remained in me my whole life, how was I ever to open up?" Merlin raged. 

"Lance stumbled upon my secret and swore to protect it, risking the Knighthood that was ever so important to him to protect my secret. Morgana's nightmares weren't just dreams, they were visions. She was afraid and I knew the kind of fear she was facing, so I told her about my magic and helped her. Mordred was that druid boy you helped sneak out of Camelot all those years ago and he knew who I was." This was him trying desperately to salvage whatever remained of his relationship with Arthur. 

"And Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, had been imprisoned by Uther in a cave under the castle for twenty years. I do not condone his actions and I was furious after what he did to Camelot, but Uther slaughtered all of his kin, sparing none. Revenge was understandably the only thing on his mind." Merlin said darkly.

He was struggling with the cuffs, tugging at them restlessly, but he could see his vision blurring with every futile attempt. 

Arthur sighed. "How long have you had magic."

"Since birth."

"I've never heard of that." Arthur said, sounding skeptical.

"Not many have."

"Merli-" Arthur began only to be cut off.

"Not that this hasn't been entertaining and all, but I have some magic to draw, don't I, Emrys." Conrad said slyly.

"My magic is not for you to control. Think about what you are doing and understand that it won't work." Merlin's voice was threatening, but Arthur suddenly noticed how tired he looked.

"You do realize, oh mighty Emrys, that you have no power over me in your current state. As the cuffs draw your magic they suck the life force out of you. You are dying, and soon you will be nought but the shell of the man you once were." Conrad said with a smirk.

Merlin was......dying?

The words shook Arthur to his core.

No. No no no. No!

Arthur fought his bonds as he saw Merlin caste spell after spell on the blasted cuffs, but they refused to give away and Merlin looked increasingly gaunt by the second.

"Let's just speed things up shall we." Conrad said playfully before stretching both arms out towards the struggling warlock. He began chanting, voice low, and the cuffs suddenly glowed a brilliant orange before fading back to black.

But now the runes on the cuff were swimming with gold as Merlin's pained howls and screams bounced off the dungeon walls.

Arthur saw the magic, liquid gold, as it travelled through Merlin's veins and into the cuffs. Conrad laughed manically as Merlin continued to screech in pain, fighting against his bonds.

"MERLIN!" Arthur cried out, pulling at the godforsaken cuffs that held him in place and away from his friend.

The dungeon was filled with a cacophony of sounds and lights. Conrad's sadistic laughter, Merlin's pained screams and Arthur's shouts of the warlock's name.

Time seemed to slow and Merlin's expression resembled the calm waters of a sea.

The calm before the storm. 

Merlin opened his eyes, glowing molten and dangerous. "My magic is not yours, and it never will be." He growled, pure rage rolling off his tongue as he directed the magic entering the cuffs to surround him.

In a blinding blast of light the cuffs fell off both prisoners and Conrad was sent flying back into a wall, landing with a sickening crunch.

Arthur fell to the ground and rubbed his arms, sore from his bonds. 

He looked up to see their captor, who was curled in a fetal position on the ground, and walked up to him. He was still alive. It was a miracle that he was alive after a blow like that. His magic had saved him.

He turned his gaze to see Merlin laying limp, motionless on the stone floor and cold fury coursed through him. 

Arthur knew when to spare a life, and this wicked man who's actions had led to Merlin's ill fate had lost his right to life a long time ago. 

Well, according to King at at least. 

His frustration and anger were enough to overpower his weariness and with the adrenaline rushing through him, he picked up the winded sorcerer from the floor and mercilessly snapped his neck. He hated this man - death was charity to him.

Arthur knew that he was being cruel, that under normal circumstances he would have considered showing Conrad some pity. But normal circumstances have never included Merlin lain on the ground half dead.

Merlin

"Merlin!" He yelled, rushing to his servant's side. His friend. His love.

He collected Merlin's cold body in his arms, shaking him, tears threatening to spill from where they collected in his eyes. Arthur checked for a heartbeat, a pulse, any sign that Merlin was still alive. Still with him.

He could find none.

"No." He whispered.

"NO!" He screamed. "Please no. Please. Merlin, don't leave me. Come back to me, please."

"Please!" The young King sobbed bitterly, cupping Merlin's cheeks in his hands and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you. I love you so much, Merlin." Arthur cried. "I can't do this without you."

Arthur sat there, unmoving, still clutching Merlin's lifeless body in his arms, refusing to let go. 

He knew the others were safe. As though sensing his panic when Conrad had magicked them away, Morgana had spoken in his mind. Reassuring him.

But now, his only focus was Merlin.

Arthur wept like he never had before. His father had always told him that tears were a sign of weakness. Not for Merlin though, never for Merlin.

.

"Hello, young Pendragon." A voice spoke in his head. It was wisened, and aged.

Arthur yelped, a sound very unbecoming of a King, and clutched Merlin closer to his chest, protectively.

"Calm yourself, young King. I am no where near you. I just speak in your mind to guide you." Said the voice.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"I am Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon."

Arthur's eyes widened with recognition. "What do you want, dragon?" He growled.

"I dislike this conversation just as much as you do, Pendragon. But the young warlock is my kin, and I will do everything in my power to ensure his safety. For that I will need your assistance. Are you willing to help me save Merlin?"

Arthur thought about the Dragon's proposal. As much as he loathed the creature for what it had done to his home and kingdom, Merlin seemed to trust it and even defended it, and so he agreed.

Against his better judgement, of course.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Place the cuffs around Merlin's wrists and ankles, but do not lock them." Arthur did as he was told, careful not to allow the shackles to close.

"Now you must focus all your energy in directing the magic from the cuffs into Merlin's system. All it needs is a nudge from you and it will continue to return to where it belongs, with Merlin." The Dragon said, as though it was as simple as that.

"H-how in the name of all things good and pure in this world am I supposed to do that. I don't have magic, if you haven't noticed." Arthur responded sarcastically, but the worry in his voice was evident in the way it quivered.

"Of course, Pendragon. You do not have magic, yet you were born of it and Merlin's magic exists to serve and protect you, just like the boy himself. They are both under your control, if they wish. When you try directing the magic to Merlin, it will understand that you wish to save the young warlock....and it will listen."

Arthur stared at the cuffs around Merlin's pale wrist. "The magic...will listen?"

"Magic is the very fabric of the world. It is what entwines lives together and knits war, peace and love as one. It played a role in your birth, and now you will use it. Merlin is the incarnate of this beautiful life and magic, and his magic is one that he befriended, not harnessed. He is the most powerful magic user to walk these lands and beyond, not because he has limitless magic, but because he treats his power with reverence. He does not just use his magic, he works with it. And yes, Arthur Pendragon, the magic will listen. Just focus on returning it to Merlin, and it will do as you please."

Arthur raised his trembling palms over Merlin's own and squeezed his eyes shut. He imagined the magic travelling from the cuffs through Merlin's veins, as he had seen it do when Conrad used the same cuffs to extract it. Arthur felt a tingle run through his fingers and opened his eyes to see the cuffs glowing and the magic slithering back into Merlin.

"Well done, Arthur Pendragon. Maybe there is hope for you after all." And Arthur felt the Dragon's weighty presence leave his mind.

His eyes widened and he stared at his own hands in shock. Did he.....just do magic. No. The dragon said he didn't have magic.

The dragon said.

Arthur laughed hysterically to himself. What had his life come to.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you upstairs." Said a familiar voice while pointing at his head.

"Merlin? You're okay!" Arthur cried out, relief evident in his voice.

"I think so. Kilgharrah said that I owe it to you."

"How-"

"I wasn't exactly dead. I think my mind was still conscious because Kilgharrah was supporting me with his strength. So thank-" Merlin was cut off.

By Arthur's lips on his. 

Arthur was kissing him desperately, as though afraid that if he let go then Merlin would disappear. 

Which was probably true since Merlin felt like death personified. And for good reason too.

Before Arthur's insecurities could take over and he could shy away, Merlin wrapped his arms around his King's neck, deepening the kiss and leaning into Arthur's warmth.

Arthur held Merlin tightly in his arms, unwilling to let go even after the broke apart, both gasping for air.

They looked into each others eyes and burst into fits of laughter, for no apparent reason. Merlin laced his fingers with Arthur's and pressed their foreheads together, sighing contentedly. 

"We need to get to the others." He murmured. 

Arthur simply groaned before helping Merlin up, the warlock gripping him for support. His legs were still a little wobbly after...you know...dying.

They made their way to their friends who were locked up a few cells after theirs.

Arthur glimpsed his sword and the other weapons strewn in a corner and rushed to retrieve his it.

The King and Warlock walked hand in hand to the cell and broke it down, ridding the others of their cuffs.

He looked to Morgana, Mordred and Lancelot with forgiveness evident in his eyes, and at the sight of his hand in Merlin's there was a collective sigh of relief. 

Leon informed the King that Conrad had revealed that it had been him who was murdering the innocents. He just wished to draw Emrys - Merlin - into the open.

Well, he was dead. So their quest was complete and they began their journey back to Camelot.

Nobody questioned it. Merlin and Arthur's secret whispers on their way home. Or the way the glanced at each other, tender affection in their eyes.

But when they had returned and all had gone back to normal, Merlin cannot deny the horrified expression on his face when he saw the Knights, Gwen and Morgana exchanging bags of coin.....whilst stealing glances at himself and Arthur.

He was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another part in the point of view of The Knights, Morgana and Gwen in the other dungeon then feel free to comment.


End file.
